


From Another Mother

by dancinbutterfly



Series: Voluntary Custody [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Billy and Goody Have a Cat, Collars, Established Relationship, Friendship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Male Friendship, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Team as Family, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: No matter how long they've been together, Sam still doesn't get Goody and Billy's relationship but Goody's his family so he' still trying. Things are changing and Sam is starting to understand.





	From Another Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Northisnotup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northisnotup/gifts).



> Mag7Week Day 8: Saturday, Sept. 30  
> Friends and Family || Sunset
> 
> The title comes from the expression "Brothers from another mother" and if that doesn't apply to Sam and Goody I don't know what does.

Sam is the first one to realize Goody is pregnant. No, that’s quite right. 

Their crooked tail brown cat knows first. She goes from being possibly the most relaxed, loving cat in the world to sitting in Goody’s lap and hissing at literally anyone who comes into Goody’s space, including Billy, constantly.

But Sam’s the first person to notice because, unlike Billy, he isn’t around Goody all day, every day. He isn’t swallowed up by his smell constantly. So when he drops by the house and finds Goody crashed out on the couch. He’s fallen in love with napping since leaving the Army which Sam learned through a conversation he hand't really wanted to overhear at the first group barbeque Vasquez ever threw (which went something like "Stop laughing, Joshusa. My mate and I are lucky enough to have chased our passions into the graveyard shift and so cat naps are normal for us. Now shut up or I'll be forced to fucking convince your boss you're a bad influence on the restaurant. Literally.") so finding him sprawled like that is no surprise. 

The smell that hits him in the face is what shocks him. It is not a Goody smell. He’s had Goody’s smell in his life for fifteen years. He knows it backwards and forwards, thank you.

The new one takes him a little bit to place it, but then he does and he sighs and pokes Goody awake with his foot. “Hey asshole, why didn’t you tell me you and the cook were trying for a baby?”

“He’s a chef not a cook, you bigger asshole,” Goody says not opening his eyes. “And we didn’t tell you because you won’t be supportive of us trying but when there’s a squishy little thing for you to make noises at and spoil? You’ll be all for it.”

“Well the least you could’ve done is told you’d caught. I’m your best friend and as the godfather, I have to make sure you don’t fuck this up.”

“When did I promise you godfather?” Goody drawls before his eyes fly open. “Wait. What?”

“You didn’t know you caught?”

Goody sits up and pushes the cat off his chest. “What? I did? I haven’t even…” He stops talking mouth working, clearly doing heat math in his head “Oh. Oh God. He had that all that work for the investors for a second location, and then it was Emma and Matthew's wedding, and then Jack's birthday, so I didn’t-“ He brings his hand to his mouth. “I didn’t realize." His eyes are so blown that the blue is almost gone. "I need to call Billy.”

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Sam watches him scramble into the pocket of his jeans for his phone, fingers hooked in his bond collar as he dials and Sam doesn’t understand. He doesn’t think he will ever understand. 

Goody fucking sobs into the phone, so happy that tears are rolling down his face saying “Please come home. No I'm okay, I just need you to, cher, please." There's a pause and then Goody sags. "You are? Okay." Another pause and then a smile. "No, I'm really okay." His smile widens. "Yes, I love you too, Alpha. See you soon.” He hangs up and looks up at Sam, still shaky but already significantly better. “He’ll be here in half an hour. You don’t have to stay.”

"Naw," Sam drawls, jerking his chin to the right. "Shove over. I'll wait with you."

Goody drops his feet to the carpet and makes room for him. Sam drops down next to him. 

The cat hisses at him from on top of the coffee table. "Hush, Gogo," Goody murms, scooping it up and cuddling it against him again. That seems to sooth the little monster as the three of them settle down to wait. 

He glances at his watch clock. It's only 6:30, just the beginning of the evening dinner rush and he cuts his eyes to Goody, a little surprised now that he's thinking about it. 

“He’s leaving work?”

“Of course," Goody shrugs, his smile wide and wet. His fingers are still hooked in his collar but now his thumb is stroking along the leather like it was the cat. "He always comes when I need him.”

It’s taken Sam a long time to stop feeling unsettled by everything Goody’s changed about his life - the collar, the casual submission and abject release of control in his day to day life, the almost boring levels of domesticity, now the kid thing. This though, this makes it clear why. When Goody needs him, Billy comes through. 

Sam figures that’s something to build a life on, one that is going to make his brother happy. He wishes it hadn’t taken him so long to see it but he can now and it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
>   * The Korean word for cat is 고양이 which is pronounced "go-yang-ee" which is what Billy called the cat when she first appeared when he moved into the house but he was stupid and fed her but with his hours he couldn't be assed to name her. When Goody showed up he thought goyangi was her name but he kept messing and called her Gogo so now thats her actual name. However,h since Goody named her Gogo Billy insisted she take his name so she's officially Gogo Robicheaux on all the vet paperwork. Billy finds the rhyme VERY funny.
> 

> 
> I will be writing drabbles in this little verse forever. If you have prompts for Voluntary Custody? Come give them to me on [tumblr](dancinbutterfly.tumblr.com).


End file.
